


Isn't It Obvious?

by Shadowpool95



Series: Rosebird Week 2019 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: ......damnit now i have to write that, Beacon Teacher AU, But don't tell anyone, F/F, and summer thinks its adorable, i wanted a teaher au and amazingly we have a whole ass school right here, raven really cares about her students, she probably talks about them all the tim eto summer at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpool95/pseuds/Shadowpool95
Summary: “Maybe Rose is trying to teach her to be nicer to us,” a hushed voice said in the back of Professor Branwen’s lecture hall one day. Their words were followed by laughter. “Wouldn’t that be a sight. A Branwen, being nice.”
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Rosebird Week 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460029
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Isn't It Obvious?

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for tumblr user @rose-bird-week 's Rosebird Week. Day 7 Prompt was "Pregnancy/Kids"
> 
> I realize i missed two days, I'm still working on those.... They'll get up sooner or later

The student body at Beacon Academy was the most diverse collection of individuals in all of Remnant. Being that it was located in between the other three kingdoms, this wasn’t exactly surprising. The students who trained there came from all walks of life, all forms of thought, all styles of combat. For all their differences though, everything that set them apart, every single one of them could at least agree on two things:

One, Professor Branwen was a badass. She never smiled, never went easy on anyone, but every single team who went with her on a mission came back with stories that bordered on laughably unbelievable. Nobody ever failed her class, because they were too scared about what she’d do if they did. 

Two, Professor Rose was the kindest person in the world. She wore a smile on her face every day, and always made time to help any student that asked for it. Even if their problem had nothing to do with her class. The fact that she was eight months pregnant at the moment only added to the motherly vibe she carried everywhere she went. 

It was entirely understandable then, with all their differences, that each new batch of first year students would start out deeply confused any time they would see the two instructors together. It would quickly become the topic of between-class conversations. Whispered debates at lunch. Late night theories and gossip.

The older students weren’t any help.  _ They _ had to figure out the puzzle on their own, so why should the new kids get any clues? So there were rumors, and stories, and gossip. Observant eyes taking in everything they saw and whispering it to their friends when they thought everyone else was out of earshot.

Because Professor Branwen barking at students in the hallways wasn’t all that unusual. Professor Branwen barking at students for bumping into Professor Rose however was different enough to raise questions.

And Professor Rose leaving Professor Branwen’s classroom in the morning with a smile and a “I’ll see you at lunch” wouldn’t have been extremely odd, if it wasn't for Professor Branwen’s returning smile and her almost  _ soft _ reply “sure” that seemed a little bit  _ too _ out of character.

The upperclassmen were entertained by how the first years always seemed to glazed over the obvious.

“Maybe Rose is trying to teach her to be nicer to us,” a hushed voice said in the back of Professor Branwen’s lecture hall one day. Their words were followed by laughter. “Wouldn’t  _ that _ be a sight. A Branwen, being  _ nice _ .”

Any response was drowned out by Professor Branwen herself entering the room. The door slammed shut behind her, and conversation in the classroom abruptly ceased. “If your homework isn’t passed to the front row by the time I get to my desk, you’re all getting F’s.”

The sound of shuffling papers filled the air as everyone quickly passed their essays to the person in front of them. They knew the drill. Everyone’s essays were already out and ready, if only because they were all worried that their instructor would actually go through with her threat.

Raven of course wouldn’t do that, but her students didn’t need to know.

“Open your books to the next chapter,” she instructed, not telling them which chapter that was. If they had been paying attention in class last week, they would know. “Lance, start reading.”

Fumbling and page flipping came from the second to last row as Raven collected the stack of essays from the student who sat closest to her desk. She set the stack down and dropped her bag in her chair before turning to glare at the student she had called on.

“Uh- Ursai are large, bear-like creatures of Grimm…”

Lance trailed off as snickers echoed around the room. “Dude she’s going to murder you,” someone whispered just loud enough for Raven to hear.

“Ash,” Raven called in a pleasant voice. “Thank you for volunteering to help your teammate out.” She turned around to the chalk board and wrote the word “Geist” in large letters before turning around to face the class again. “Please open your book to the correct chapter and start reading.”

Ash, who apparently was already on the right page, cleared his throat. “Geists are creatures of Grimm that resemble ghosts and are capable of "possessing" inanimate objects.”

“Right,” Raven interrupted, gaze traveling around the room. “With that in mind, why are Geists so dangerous?”

A hand shot up, the student it belonged to speaking before she could even be called on. “Because you’re not just fighting the Grimm, professor. You’re also fighting whatever inanimate object its occupying.”

Raven gave her a nod. “Correct, and-”

“That doesn’t sound very scary,” interrupted a bored drawl from the other side of the room.

Raven didn’t even have to look to know who it was. She simply grabbed a book off her desk, turned, and threw it in one motion.

“Hey!” The student ducked out of the way and leapt to her feet. “What the fuck was that for?!”

Raven fixed her with a cold glare. “Why’d you duck?”

The girl sputtered. “Because that would have hurt!”

Raven laughed humorlessly. “It’s an inanimate object, Jett. I thought you weren’t scared of them?” She picked up another book and threw it.

Jett narrowly avoided that one. “Stop it!”

“Is that what you’re going to tell a Geist?” Raven demanded. “Imagine hundreds of books, pulled together by nothing but a crushing blackness with the sole purpose of destroying everyone you love. And you won’t be able to help them, because you have no clue how to fight it, because you were too busy mouthing off in my class.” Raven turned to the rest of her students, letting her voice fall from angry to hard. “This isn’t a game anymore, guys. You aren’t still in combat school. Your training wheels are off and the wooden swords have been put away. If-”

“Raven.”

Her words instantly died on her lips. Raven turned to see Summer standing in the doorway, arms crossed over top her swollen belly, an unusually stern expression on her face. Next to her stood Yang, tear stains and a pout maring the four year old’s face. “What happened?” Raven asked without any of the previous bite in her words, ignoring the whispers that picked up behind her.

Summer looked down at Yang. “Tell Momma why your teacher had to call me today.”

Yang bunched up the hem of her shirt in tight fists, refusing to look at Raven. “I hit a boy,” she mumbled, a fresh tear rolling down her face.

Raven looked at Summer, whose stare turned pleading. The bags under her eyes spoke of exhaustion, and Raven knew that she didn’t sleep well last night. She walked over to them and crouched down in front of Yang. “You know you’re not supposed to hit people, Yang,” she started sternly.

“But Mercury said I was lying!” Yang argued, defensive. She was finally looking at her, small fists balled away from her shirt now.

Raven kept her voice firm, but gentle. “Hey. We’re not here to fight you, Firecracker. But I’m going to need you to take a deep breath and try that again.”

Yang’s face was still scrunched in anger, but she scrubbed at her face and took a deep breath. “He said I was lying,” she mumbled. “He said no one can have two moms.”

Frown on her face, Raven reached forward and wiped the tears off of Yang’s cheek with a thumb. “ _ Were _ you lying?” 

Yang shook her head vigorously. “No!”

“Then what that little punk Mercury thinks doesn’t matter,” Raven told her, failing to hide a smirk as Summer huffed in amusement. Yang smiled a little bit too. “We’ve talked about this before,” Raven continued. “What could you have done instead of hitting him?”

Yang looked down at her shoes as she thought about it. “...practice my numbers,” she eventually answered.

“Can you promise me you’ll do that next time you want to hit someone?” Raven gently poked Yang in the belly, drawing the little girl’s gaze back up to her and the instigative smile she couldn’t take off her face. “Practice your numbers as loud as you can, right in their face.”

Yang matched her smile again. “Yeah!”

Raven stood up to see Summer shaking her head in exasperation. “What am I going to do with you?” Summer asked.

Raven flashed her a smirk. “I can think of a few things.”

Summer’s smile turned soft, shining through the exhaustion that smothered everything else. “Do you mind if Yang stays with you for the afternoon?”

Raven’s face clouded with concern. “Is everything okay?”   
“I need to take a nap,” Summer told her quietly, “I’ve already asked your brother to cover the rest of my classes for the day.”

“Do you want me to-”

Summer cut her off with a gentle hand on her arm. “No, I’m just tired Rae. I promise. Besides,” she added with an apologetic look over Raven’s shoulder, “ your class looks pretty eager to learn, and I’ve taken up enough of their time.”

Raven turned around to look at her students, her prepared glare falling on suspiciously downturned gazes.

“Be nice,” Summer chided. She leaned up to place a kiss on Raven’s cheek, which immediately drew back her attention. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Call me if you need anything,” Raven said as Summer opened the door and left. Raven looked down at Yang, who was staring up at her. “You can sit at my desk if you promise to be good.”

Yang nodded her head. “ I promise, Momma.”

Raven walked over to her desk and moved her bag to the floor so her daughter could climb up onto the chair. “Your coloring book is in one of the drawers. Momma needs you to be on your best behavior to show all the big kids how to be quiet and listen, okay?”

Yang giggled, grinning up at Raven. “Okay!”

Raven straightened up and returned her attention to her students, who were all blinking owlishly back at her. “Any more questions, Jett?” she asked in a polite tone that didn’t actually leave any room for questions at all.

“No, Professor,” Jett replied, already back in her chair.

Apparently for others, her tone was too subtle. “Are you and Professor Rose, like, married?” asked one of the guys sitting in the far back row.

Raven crossed her arms and glared at him.

“They’re my mommies!” piped up Yang from behind her.

Raven turned to look at her daughter, glare evaporating under a pointed stare. For her part, Yang already had her hands over her mouth. She made a motion like she was locking her mouth and throwing the key away -a smartass move she picked up from Summer.

Raven turned back to the class. “If anybody else opens their mouth to say anything that doesn't have to do with Geists, I’m going to let Yang take your next quiz and give you whatever grade she gets.”

All eyes were on the textbooks in front of them, mouths silent.

“Good. Lance, hopefully you’re on the right chapter this time. Can you read the next paragraph?”


End file.
